When Teddy met Victoire
by vergilswrath
Summary: Teddy/Victoire obviously . Being a Metamorphmagus isn't always easy, especially when it showed your deepest emotions. Slightly AU, you'll see why.


Teddy Lupin had always tried his best to blend in with the other students. However, being both a Metamorphmagus and this year becoming one of the Triwizard Champions had hindered this slightly. Thankfully, he had been able to control his skill almost completely. He had seen enough pictures of his parents to form a combined image of the two to create himself. He was short and skinny, but not muscly, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He liked to change the colour of his eyes to suit his mood, but unfortunately, he couldn't always do the same with his hair. Harry Potter, his godfather, had told him that his mother had a similar problem to him – her hair always went red when she was angry or embarrassed too, and there was nothing she could do about it. Harry had also told him about his sixth year at Hogwarts. His mother had inadvertently 'transformed' herself when she fell in love with his father. He knew it was a possibility the same would happen to him, but he didn't think it would happen when he was so young.

It wasn't his fault, he thought as he entered the Great Hall, hair a flaming red, walking away from the laughter behind him. He didn't know who to blame, her or his mother or his best friend. It had to be her fault. His godfather had told him never to speak ill of the dead, unless you had a really good reason, like he did, and his friend was always like that. It had to be her fault then. He had heard people whispering a rumour that she had Veela in her blood, and it was easy for him to see why. She, for lack of a better word, was gorgeous, with long silvery hair and dazzling blue eyes. He knew that she was, but he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Teddy heard the large wooden doors open again. He looked up quickly before groaning and reaching for the chocolate ice cream as she walked in to the room.

_5 minutes ago_

_Teddy had just left the Transfiguration classroom with a dumbstruck look on his face. Professor Peltzer had just told him that as one of the Champions he must attend and open the Yule Ball. He walked slowly to the Great Hall, wondering who he would ask. He couldn't ask any of his friends – that would just be weird._

_As he walked down the long corridor which faced the Great Hall's door, he spotted two girls wearing Beauxbatons uniforms. He vaguely recognised one of them, and as he got closer he realised it was Victoire Weasley, Ginny's oldest niece. She was only one year younger than him, but they hadn't seen each other for a long time, ever since Fleur divorced Bill and fled to France with their daughter. Teddy was stunned at how good looking she had gotten. She was taller than him now, although she had always been tall for her age. Her silver-blonde hair reached the bottom of her back and framed her slender face perfectly. Teddy approached them tentatively, as if he didn't want Victoire to see him. However, just as he walked past them, he heard her speak._

"_Teddy?"_

_He turned to her and gave a weak smile. "Victoire, I didn't know you were here."_

"_Yes, Mother is the Headmistress of Beauxbatons now, so she has to be here. It's the Christmas holidays in France too, so I came for a visit. I only just arrived with Lilith." Victoire turned to the other girl, who had a sullen face. She said something in rapid French before turning back as the other girl walked into the Hall. "Lilith is my younger sister. Mother married Viktor Krum about a year after we moved back to France."_

"_Krum? The Quidditch player?"_

_Victoire nodded. "The very same. They competed in the Triwizard Tournament with Uncle Harry. I must say, Teddy, you're looking very good."_

"_Merci, Victoire. So are you. Stunning, I think is appropriate."_

"_Oh, Teddy. You'll make me blush."_

_Teddy was struck with inspiration. "Say, Victoire, would you go to the Ball with me?"_

_Before she could answer, Teddy's best friend Gary Schofield walked around the corner. He spotted Teddy and burst into laughter. Teddy turned quickly, his face flashing feral. A gift from his father – although Teddy wasn't a werewolf, whenever something made him angry, his face would momentarily show the wolf inside him._

"_Have you seen yourself?" Gary laughed._

"_No," Teddy growled. "Why?"_

"_You just look so funny! Is there a reason for this change?" Gary looked at Victoire, who was smiling confusedly. "Oh! I see. So it _is _intentional."_

"_What's intentional?"_

_Gary turned to Victoire. "Excuse-moi, Mademoiselle. Avez-vous un miroir?" Teddy rolled his eyes as Victoire rummaged through her bag. Of course Gary would know French. He was almost too clever for his own good._

"_Have a look." Gary held up the small mirror for Teddy to look in._

"_So what am I meant to be...looking...at..." Teddy's rant faltered as he saw himself. Replacing his brown hair and eyes were sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. "Fuck."_

"_And that's not the half of it!" Gary pointed at Teddy's body. Teddy looked down and was amazed at what he saw. Gone was his skinny short pale body, and instead he seemed taller, and was well built. He looked at his arms, which were bulging with muscles under his now golden skin._

"_I don't understand," Victoire said in her deep French accent, hands on hips. "Does Teddy not always look like this?"_

"_Ha!" Teddy scowled again at Gary, who seemed to be enjoying himself too much. "I'll show you what he really looks like." Gary pointed his wand at Teddy and muttered something. Teddy clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself change._

"_Oh," he heard Victoire say._

"_I'm sorry, Victoire," he said, opening his eyes. "I didn't deceive you on purpose. I'm a Metamorphmagus, remember?" He sighed. "So, would you... Do you know what? It doesn't matter. You'd just say no." Before Victoire could respond, Teddy turned away and walked into the Great Hall, leaving Gary laughing behind him._

His mouth was full of ice cream when Victoire sat next to him.

"Teddy," she said quietly. He ignored her, and took another large mouthful of ice cream. "Teddy!" she said louder, snatching the spoon from him.

"Hey!" he said, swallowing the ice cream. "Gimme my spoon back!"

"No. You can have it back at back at Christmas. You can have it back after our first dance." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait? What? You'll go with me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" She planted a kiss on his cheek and went to sit with Lilith on the Ravenclaw table.

Teddy gently touched his cheek where Victoire's lips had been, and his hair faded from red to a light blonde, identical to Victoire's.

*

Ahh...happy ending. I dunno why I decided to write this, I just got some inspiration. Hope you enjoyed it.

I realise I took a few liberties with the story, like some of the Metamorphmagus and werewolf stuff, and Victoire being at Beauxbatons, but I don't care. That's what fan fiction's about!


End file.
